Opposites Attract
by EasilyConfusedHetalian
Summary: What will happen when shy Canadian Matthew Williams meets a certain narcissistic Prussian. A fanfiction that I started during science class. Rating might go up Prucan and other pairings


**Opposites Attract-Chapter 1**

I hate it here. Everyone here is so rude and outgoing. America is very different

from Canada. I miss being back home. Not like anyone noticed me in Canada either,but at least

I knew my way around. I'm scared to go to school. What if-

"Mattie! Dude,we need to get going if we're going to make it to school on time!"

I sighed and put my notebook in my bag. As I walked out the door of the room Alfred and I shared,I struggled to to get my favorite red sweater on.

"Sorry Alfred,"I said as loud as I can."I'm ready so we can go now."

"Great!"He yelled,as he grabbed my wrist and dragged me out the door with him.

By the time we got there I was finally given a break to try to catch my breath.

"Did we really have to run all the way here!?" I yelled at him(or at least attempted to).

"Hey! We got here with ten minutes to spare;I can show you around now!"

"No thanks,I would much rather look around by myself for a little bit."Though in reality I would've loved it if he showed me around. I was just worried that the moment he saw someone

he knew,he'll forget all about me.

"Okay then"He said before running of. For a while I just stood there watching him runaway into the distance. When he was out of my line of sight,I decided to observe the school I would be

attending.

It was really big;like if you didn't know your way around you would be lost forever. Okay

maybe I'm exaggerating but the point is the school's really big.

As I made my way closer towards the doors I could feel my anxiety rising up. I grabbed the

door handle hesitating. My palms were sweaty and I finally gathered up the courage to open the door and step inside.

The hallways were pretty much empty except for the teachers that would be walking in a hurry

and a few students every now and then. I hugged myself as I cautiously walked around observing everything.

"You fucking tomato bastard! Get the hell away from me!"

I jumped at the sudden outburst and the next thing know there's a boy at the end of the hall

looking at me(or behind me).

"What the hell are you looking at!"He yelled at my direction.

I looked around the hall to see if there was anyone else there,but only found that it was completely empty except for the two of us. When I finally turned my attention back to the boy

I saw that he was only a foot away from me.

I shrieked and jumped back putting as much distance between us. Up close I saw that he had

hazel eyes and olive colored skin. His hair was neatly combed except for an odd curl sticking out to the left of his hair line.

"Are you fucking deaf or som-"

"Lovi,mi amor! ¿dónde estás?"

boy's apperance changed. He no longer haI gave d that scowl on his face,instead he was blushing a deep tomato red. I gave out a small laaugh at hre sight.

"What the fuck is so funny,bastard!?"He yelled,though I couldn't take hime seriously when he's

blushing like that.

"Lovi,why are you talking to yourself?'

"Honhonhon~! I think Lovino finally lost his mind."

"Kesesese~! Is Lovino really that lonely. I think he missed you Toni."

"Awwww! Is that it Lovi,you missed me?!"

"Yeah right,you fucking retard! If anything I was trying to get away from you!"

I finally decided to walk away while everyone was distracted;not like anyone would notice

anyway. Though,I was very surprised when that boy,Lovino is what i heard them call him,

actually spoke to me.I walked through the halls to busy focusing on my own thoughts to notice\ the person following me. I shrieked when I suddenly felt an arm around my shoulders. I turned

my head to see who the arm belonged to and was met with a pair of ruby red eyes staring into

my violet ones.

I noticed how close he was to my face and I tried to pull away,but he only held on tighter. I

decided to look down at my feet instead,trying to hide my blush.

"Awww! Come on,you shouldn't look down at the presence of the AWESOME ME!"

He forced me to look up at him and gave smile me the biggest smile he could. Now that I could

observe his appearance I was amazed. He had snowy white hair and pale white skin. He had a

small yellow chick on his head and he was a bit taller than me.

"U-um...C-can you please give me some space?"Was all I could stutter out,as I looked away

embarrassed.

"Kesesese~! Nope,sorry. You're going to have to get used to this. Friends are all about getting

up close and personal!"

"W-what!W-we just met!"

I was shocked. That was all I felt,pure shock. I haven't been here for ten minutes yet and I

supposedly have a friend already?

"Well,lets start of with the basics then. I am Gilbert Beilschmidt and,"He pointed to the yellow

chick on his head,"This awesome little guy is Gilbird."

He held out his hand and I took it after a while of hesitation,

"I-I'm Matthew Williams."

I gave him a small smile and he pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Well Mattie this is the start of a beautiful friendship."


End file.
